Brock and Lucy lemon romance Luckshipping
by SaberVowing
Summary: First story :)
This is my first attempt at making a story of Brock and Lucy. I have aged them like they should in the anime, basically, some background information is that Brock returned to kanto to study Pokemon doctorate, while his old pal, ash, have went to the unova league. Ash in 13 at the time when he first fought at the battle pike, Brock and Lucy are both 15 then. Now brock is 17 and accompanying a new character named Zach that is trying to beat all leagues and has control over every legendary Pokemon in the game. He is trying to find out why is he in a parallel universe. This will contain lemon

"So where is the battle pike? I can't seem to find it after a long trek" said Zach

"It's been awhile since I came to the battle resort, the area is very familiar, I guess we should go that way, sun is about to set soon and the battle pike is about to close" said Brock

"Let's go!"

Our characters enter the battle pike. They were waiting outside of the building, checking to see if it is closed. "It's closed already? Guess we have to come back tomorrow." Zach said. "What? That means I can't collect the data I need for studying." Cries Brock.

The door opened. Pike queen Lucy was having a short chat with her elder sister Barbara. "Wow Lucy, today not one challenger has been able to beat you, u wipe the floor within 5 minutes!" The ladies were about to lock up the place when Zach said : "Do u have time for a battle? I need one more symbol to challenge the pyramid king Brandon. I promised that this battle will not bore you. "

"It's close already, why don't u come back tomorrow?" Barbara said

Just then, Lucy spotted Brock. At first she was not able to recognized him due to Brock much more mature and handsome face, followed by a well built body. Lucy's face begin to blush a bleed red, it has been 3 years since they last saw each other from ash battle then. He has grown much taller than Lucy, standing at 6 foot 1. While Lucy, dressed in a usual attire, a half blouse, gold plated belt, with sweat pants, gloves and heels, standing at 5 foot 10. Lucy whispered to Barbara, telling her to let them in for a battle.

"For real? She is willing to battle me now? That's great!"

As they entered the battle pike, brock and Zach struck up a conversation. "Wow this place looks much more sophisticated since I last came here, a larger battle area with an automatic roof, this calls for some serious battle." " I am going to take advantage of the roof for my Pokemon to battle her, she blushed when she saw u, and u didn't have any reaction or do your usual soap opera in front of girls u like?" "I have grown from it, I am turning 18 soon, it's time to be more mature, back then I was childish and desperate for girls. Now I want to serve as a good role model to my siblings."

Barbara refereed the match, and Lucy brought out her seviper. Zach brought out his lucario which was a gift from Riley.

"Seviper use poison tail now!" A direct hit on lucario, but it has no effect. " lucario use aura sphere!" A direct hit to seviper's face. "Seviper use earthquake!" "What? No way she taught him that." Lucario takes a hit and seemed really injured. "Alright lucario, mega evolve, then use dragon pulse" Seviper dodged it. "Use flamethrower now!" Seviper began to shoot flames on lucario, but it missed. Zach has an idea out of the sudden. " Use aura sphere maximum power on your fist, don't let it go, use extreme speed to charge at the direction of the flame!" "What the !" Lucy cried. "Alright let it rip lucario! Punched that Seviper!" Seviper is unable to battle, Zach won that round.

"Wow, Zach is able to use aura sphere without firing it, combining with the flame it dealt lots of damage on that Seviper!" Brock claimed.

Lucy and Barbara was utterly shocked, no one in the past month have been able to even get past Seviper. " Well done Zach, I have heard that u defeated the kanto, johto and the sinnoh league champions, beating all the other frontier brains as well. No wonder your pokemon are powerful.

I am enjoying this battle, but here is my main Pokemon, go Milotic!" "Wow, u like serpentine looking Pokemon too?" "Yep, Milotic, mega evolve!" " If that how this battle is, let me show you a serpentine Pokemon that you will not forget, and probably have never seen it before. Brock open the roof!" "Boom!" Thunder boomed loudly, followed by dark, ominous clouds hovering the sky. "You u hear me my friend? Come down and battle!" A large cry is heard, a green, snake-like Pokemon came down into the battle pike. It was none other than the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza! "No way, this is the first time I have seen a rayquaza, how did he get that." Lucy looked in awe and amazement. "If you could defeat a trainer in 5 minutes, let me show how rayquaza can defeat your Milotic!" Rayquaza use dragon pulse now!" Milotic dodged it but flinched. " Milotic quick hydro pump!" A hydro pump is fired at rayquaza, however Zach said. " Take the damage and then use thunderbolt!" A thunderbolt is fired at Milotic, unable to dodge, Milotic took the damage, being super effective, fainted and lost the battle. Despite Lucy lost, " She was taken aback by how powerful Zach's Pokemon is, and even complimented him after the battle, giving him the luck symbol. Zach thanked Lucy as everyone left the battle pike.

"That was an amazing battle, I got the data I need, thanks Zach!" Brock said. "No problem, why don't u turn on that charm of yours, I can see that u still care for her. Talk to her man, I gotta go back to the Pokemon centre, see you tomorrow! " "Wait, it has been awhile since I did that, wait for me Zach, I need you and..." Before long Zach left the area.

Lucy slowly came up to Brock, with her cheeks blushing really red. " Hey brock, it has been awhile since we last met, do u want to have dinner to catch up?" Brock agreed, scratching his head with his cheeks turning red. " Do u want to try out that new restaurant just up ahead? I heard it's pretty good."

And off they went to the restaurant. While eating, Lucy blushed yet again, asking a question." So how is life now? I heard you and and ash broke off at sinnoh." "Yeah, I came back to study Pokemon doctorate and breeding. I met Zach at sinnoh and we both started a journey together, after he beat the sinnoh league, we went to kanto johto and now hoenn, so that he could compete the league, and I could carry on with my studies, studying Pokemon behavior and methods of healing. What about you?" "Oh it's still the same, I have started at the battle pike since I was 14, now this is my 4th year running, how times flies. " "So u turn 18 this year? Just like myself. How did Scott scouted for you? I thought that the battle frontier started 4 years ago and u needed to conquer it to be a frontier brain?" "I was one of the few females trainers that managed to achieve eight badges but I failed to beat not a single elite four. Scott, invited many celebrities to his project "frontier battling", I was the last and youngest. He felt that many trainers could hardly beat even one Elite four, let alone 4. So he felt that the creation of the battle frontier would noose the confidence of trainer in the future by battling at the battle resort. The frontier brains produce a good challenge, but not as difficult as the elite four." As they concluded the meal, Brock paid for it. As they were walking around, a thunderstorm came, Lucy screamed. Brock put both of his hand at Lucy's bare shoulders and comforted her. "Are you okay? Tell u what, it's late at night, why don't I walk u back?" Lucy's face blushed again but this time it was pretty red, Brock wrapped a coat around her body and carried an umbrella up.

As they were walking back,both started to talk to one another. " Brock, back then u would carry out your soap opera stuff, why didn't u do it this time? " Lucy said as he looks up at Brock. "Well a man is gotta be a man, I realized how childish and stupid I was back then, I have grown more mature now. " Brock said and blushed as well.

Lucy chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Well it is hard to take you seriously with those beautiful eyes of yours. "

Brock blushed with a much deeper red. "Brock can I confessed something? I really like your eyes and your sweet personality u have with your friends back then, till now I still have feelings for you, waiting for the day you would come back to visit. "

" Wow I have no idea that u think of me like that, I am speechless. "

"I wanted to travel with you guys to follow you guys to see ash battle, but your friend max probably did not like that idea."

"Wow, I did not know that, let's not talk about that. Um, why were u afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I have always been afraid of thunderstorms since I was a kid, I haven't got rid of that fear yet."

They reached Lucy's house. " Why don't you come in?" Brock entered, and was stunned by how nice her house is. Brock followed her into her room and they both sat down on her bed.

"You have a really nice house Lucy,err I should probably get going cya."

"It still raining. Why don't u stay a bit for awhile till it stops. " Brock agreed to it.

"Yeah about your friend Zach right? How is managed to summon rayquaza?"

"That I promised not to say his secret, but I can tell you he has a bond with all legendary Pokemon out there"

Both remained quiet for awhile, till a thunder struck again, Lucy screamed again and hugged Brock's waist. "Could you stay around? I am scared, I need someone to comfort me."

"Well to make sure u are okay, I guess I could stay for the night. Do u have a guest room or something?"

She brought Brock to a fairly large guest room. When Lucy returned to her room, she fell asleep on her room straightway, even with her sexy attire on. Brock came over and help her put a blanket over her, and putting a blanket over her.

In the middle of the night, a thunder roar stained and she woke up startled and screamed rightly loud. Brock heard her and went over to console her. Opening the lights, he said" Lucy u okay?"

"I am scared. Can I sleep with you?" Brock hesitated for awhile, and eventually agreed with her. The thunderstorm finally subsided. Brock stayed up till 2am in the morning with her and went back to the guest room.

Lucy immediately got up, and gave a kiss to Brock's cheek. "Thanks for everything u did for me today, do u wanna try out something fun?" She said in a seductive tone. "Um, errm, let's just stick to being good friends." This is when Lucy turned her charm on, and wrapped her hands around Brock's neck and gave him a good kiss, they both did a French kiss and penetrated each other's mouth with their tongues rigorously. Up and down twirling each other tongue, turning each other on. Brock placed his hands on Lucy's exposed stomach and slide down. Brock noticed how smooth her skin was. Brock broke of the kiss. Lucy said "We can be more than just friends". Brock, turned on, placed his hand around Lucy stomach and slide them to her wonderful ass. "Lucy, you are so sexy and pretty, you have a really nice body and smooth skin. They continued with their French kiss and it appears that they are thoroughly enjoying themselves. Lucy found it hard to break of the kiss as she wanted more pleasure that she never felt before, but broke off and said " That's the perks of being beautiful." "Lucy I have a huge crush with you then, I also have a huge crush with you now. Lucy blushed heavily, and took off her belt. Brock kept touching her butt and said "Lucy your are fucking hot, your butt is so well toned and big that I could see the outline and buff crack from your sweat pants. I can seen your g cup size boobs' outline and nipple even though it is covered by your blouse, u aren't wearing bra right?" Lucy retreated and Brock started sucking her neck. Lucy is experiencing much euphoria and sexual pleasure that she desires for a long time from the man she loves. " Ah, ah yea, ah, I never ah, like to wear bra." Lucy pull down both her blouse straps and took of her pants and gloves. Brock took off his shirts and pants and carried on sucking and kissing her shoulders. Lucy wanted more, so he took of her blouse and started kissing Brock's nipples. Brock took the advantage and took her panties of touching her stomach area and ass. Lucy is having so much pleasure that she carried on sucking his nipples and kissing his surrounding body area. She felt something hard and erecting in his underwear, she placed her hand inside to touch Brock's sensitive area, she took of Brock's underwear. Both of them are completely naked. She gave Brock lots of pleasure by sucking his 7.5 inch long and 1.5 inch wide dong and decorated fast and hard. She gave him blows jobs and hand jobs and even deep throat. "

You have such a fat cock, I am gonna enjoy it real good. She sucked very hard and fast,'licking the bottom and sucking his balls at the same time, Brock received so much pleasure that he cummed inside of Lucy's mouth and caused her to moan. Lucy however, a horny lady, couldn't resist his big fat dick and carried on blowing and doing a handjob. Brock ask Lucy to lie down, which she gladly comply. Brock decided to return the favor by squeezing her g cup boobs and fondling it . He then couldn't resist and started to suck her hard nipples and her boobs. Lucy closed her eyes to experience maximum pleasure and began to moan really hard. " Ah yes, baby, carry on, make me feel good, ah, ah. Brock began kissing her stomach area and neck as he felt her body was too good not to do so. " I will lick your clit now." Brock started to lick fast and into her pussy. Lucy is enjoying it very well and closed her eyes to feel the pleasure inside of her. " Brock don't stop, keep doing it, I love it so much ". " My pussy is really wet and I am about to cum. Fuck me now Brock." Brock told Lucy to stand up so that he could suck and kiss her big well toned ass. She stand up and Brock was kissing and sucking all over, then he put his dick inside her ass and anal her very hard. "Tell me if it's painful or u feel real good by my rock hard dick." Brock hold her big nice ass and push it in and out vigorously. Lucy's boobs kept on jiggling and she seemed to enjoy as she orgasm and moaned very hard." Brock I can feel your rock hard dick inside of me, don't stop, I really want more." Brock did not stop and instead increased the speed causing her moan more.

Brock asked Lucy to turn around and lie on the bed, he inserted his dick into her pussy and as usual, carry out the same routine. He held and squeezed her boobs and started fucking her really hard. "Lucy u are a fucking nice fuck" "ah ah ah ah yeah ah ah keep it up ah ah I feel really good ah ah don't stop ah ah.." Lucy lay down on Brock's muscular body and wrapped her arms around his neck, they both kissed really good, penetrating each other's mouth, twirling and sucking each other tongue to give each ofher pleasure, Brock at the same time fucked her rough in the pussy. "You still can go?" Bricked asked. Lucy said she can and Brock laid down, Lucy rode on top of his dick and went up and down. " Lucy can I cum inside?" "Do it!" With that cum went inside of Lucy's body as she laid down on Brock body, tired out. They both cuddled each other to sleep after that, kissing as well.

"Wake up darling, it's 9 already." Lucy whispered.

Brock woke up in an instant "Sorry gotta go, I will talk to u soon."

After Lucy's day at the battle pike that evening, Brock came to pick her up.

After dinner, they went to the park sat and chatted. "About yesterday, I hope you will forgive me, I went overboard, we should not be doing it at our age, I am sorry Lucy"

Brock received a peck on his cheek. "How can I forget it, I had sex with my boyfriend and enjoyed myself truly." Lucy leaned on Brock's shoulder, brock responded by putting his hand around Lucy's stomach-ass area, feeling her smooth skin by sliding his hand up and down. "You, you accept me as your boyfriend?" "Isn't that what I said darling?"

Both blushed a deep red, Brock asked Lucy "Are you free anytime this week, how about we go on a date?" "After that do you want to go again?" She said in a kind, pleasant, but sexy and seductive tone. "Yeah why not?"

Both of them watched the beautiful moon, with Brock putting his hand on the stomach-ass area of Lucy's, and leaned against him.

I could do updated events on what happen like the next time they do intercourse and Zach battle Brandon. I will think of more plot to fit in with the idea of adding some lemon.


End file.
